


Bad Decisions, Good Times

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [14]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Bad Decisions, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Skinny Dipping, Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Or, Five Times Ryder Isn't Sure What She's Getting Into, and One Time She Knows What's Getting Into HerPrompt: "Are you sure this is a good idea?"; Pairing: Female Ryder/Peebee





	Bad Decisions, Good Times

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and beta by the delightful imaginary_golux!
> 
> This is an amazing prompt for these two because it basically sums up their entire relationship. Plays fast and loose with the timing of their romance.

5\. Elaaden

"200, not a credit less," the krogan growled.

"180 if my friend here can beat you in an arm-wrestling match," Peebee challenged him.

"You're on," he laughed before Ryder could even say anything.

The Pathfinder pulled her aside with a hiss. "Seriously? Volunteering me to arm-wrestle a krogan? Over twenty credits!?"

The asari shrugged. "You're stronger than you look. Plus biotics."

"Cheating a krogan? On Elaaden? This may actually be a worse idea than the time you tricked me and Jaal onto an escape pod and crashed it into a volcano."

"You're keeping track? I'm touched!"

"Whenever you pyjacks are done flirting," the shopkeeper rumbled.

"We aren't flirting," Ryder protested as Peebee ushered her into a chair. "Wait, are we?" She turned to the krogan, already flexing his arm. "Uh, hi, I think there's been a teeny-tiny miscommunication..."

4\. Voeld 

"Remind me why we've stolen these dining trays from the Angara?" Ryder asked.

"Because the Initiative-standard trays aren't sturdy enough for sledding," Peebee explained eagerly. Ryder met her with a blank look. "Seriously, didn't you learn anything at university?"

"And rectifying this tragic oversight is definitely worth risking a dustup with the aliens who aren't shooting at us most of the time." Peebee's head bobbed with satisfaction.

"C'mon, they won't even notice! Besides, we're nearly at the summit." 

"Okay, the view is pretty impressive," Ryder admitted.

"Just think how cool it'll look on the way down," Peebee gushed. "Race you!"

"Shit! Not fair!" Ryder gave herself a biotic boost as she dove headlong after Peebee.

Ryder squinted against the glare: there, a purple streak. Too far away to catch, unless... She reached out with a pull field and grabbed the scientist with her mind. "Uh-oh," Ryder said aloud as she realized she had forgotten to take her own momentum into account, and braced for impact.

Seconds later they were a flotsam of limbs careening down the crested hill, until, with a grunt, they tumbled to a halt. "Good?" Peebee asked, face an inch away from Ryder's, both breathing rapidly.

A dozen short, feathery breaths, then a matching grin. "Yeah."

3\. Aya

"For the last time, we can't write off drunk Never Have I Ever as a fact-finding expedition."

Peebee rolled her eyes and ignored Ryder in favor of the three angara they were playing with. "Never have I ever kissed someone from a different galaxy." Avela drank. So did Ryder. "See? Fact-finding. Wait..." She looked at Avela, then at Ryder, then back at the young curator. "Did the two of you?.." She punctuated the question with drunken smooching noises. "Shit, you totally did."

"We were really drunk," Ryder explained. "Which reminds me, I think these are way stronger than they taste." _You are correct, Pathfinder_ , SAM informed her privately.

"And it was for science!" Avela added, too-loudly.

"Wait..." Ryder blinked as Peebee got up in a hurry. "Are you jealous?"

_Based on Dr. B'Sayle's vital signs, I estimate a 84.2 percent chance that you are correct._ Ryder sighed. _I recommend taking appropriate action to remedy the situation._

"Thanks, SAM."

2\. Kadara 

"Uh-uh-uh," Peebee said, wagging a blue finger. "You said anything and I mean to collect."

"Excuse me for having safety concerns about skinny dipping on Kadara," Ryder replied, but she was teasing more than scolding, and already taking off her jacket.

"Psh. The water should be fine by now."

_She is correct, Pathfinder. You should experience a slight tingling sensation._

_Not helping, SAM_ , Ryder thought back. "And what if there are outlaws?"

Peebee shrugged. "We'll handle them."

"Just like I handed that krogan merchant on Elaaden?"

"That was kind of impressive." Peebee mock-swooned. "And he was amused by the fact that you beat him, even with biotics. And he gave us a discount. My hero."

"Don't ever change, Peebee," Ryder laughed, wriggling out of her pants. Peebee was already naked and splashing.

"Feels nice, Ryder. Ooh, and there's that tingling feeling."

Ryder kicked off her panties and whooped as she dashed in. "Are we sure that isn't the cold?" Peebee just giggled and splashed her. 

The sound of firearms being cocked momentarily interrupted them. "And there are the bandits," Ryder lamented. However, whatever the outlaws had been expecting, it must not have been two naked women glowing with biotics and spoiling for a fight, because they hightailed it back whence they came.

"Hey, Ryder?" Peebee waded closer and took Ryder's hand. "I think I'm getting a very different kind of tingle." Ryder smirked and closed the distance between their lips.

1\. H-047c

Ryder hollered a laugh as they bounced over a mogul. She looked over at her girlfriend/copilot, who had her hand in her pants.

“What?” Peebee asked, unashamed. “You, me, zero-grav: it just seems to work.” She pointed with her hand, now sticky. “Do that one next.”

“Or?” Ryder struggled to keep her eyes on the terrain ahead.

“Or you won’t see what happens next.” Peebee’s voice dripped, sultry and warm, into her ear. Ryder moaned and changed course. “That’s my girl,” Peebee replied, slipping Ryder’s shorts and underwear down and off and into a tangle on the floor. 

“Oh, fuck,” Ryder moaned, and thanked all the gods there were that the Nomad’s controls were hands-only as Peebee slung one of Ryder’s legs over her shoulder. Her stomach started to flip as she accelerated toward the top of the embankment, Peebee’s tongue flicking faster and faster as Ryder felt her orgasm build. “Fuck, fuck.” Ryder white-knuckled the throttle as she and the Nomad hit their peaks together. 

“You look good,” Peebee decided once they had landed.

“I look like a mess.” Peebee just shrugged.

+1: The Tempest

They’re both naked and in Ryder’s cabin. “You ready?” Ryder asked. Peebee nodded. “Nobody’s ever been out this far before. You can see all of Heleus from here.”

“Ooh, talk dirty to me,” the asari breathed as Ryder’s arms circle her waist. 

“It’s just...I know you’ve never melded with anyone before. I wanted it to be special, and you like things new.”

“Just shag me, gorgeous.” She exhaled, her violet nipples pebbling in the cold.

“I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
